parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Darling
Wendy Moira Angela Darling is the cute, sweet and very beautiful 12 year old main female character from Peter Pan. Wendy played as Human Ariel in the Little British Girl and her first role as Ariel in the Little Mer-Wendy She is a mermaid Wendy played as Alice in Wendy in Wonderland She is a Girl Wendy played as Adi Gallia in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Wendy played as Janie in Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) Wendy played as Dorothy Gale in the Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) She is a Farm Girl Wendy played as Ursula as Vanessa in The Little Mer-Oriana She is a sea witch in disguise as beautiful woman Wendy played as Princess Jasmine in Eilonwyladdin, Eilonwyladdin 2: The Return of Zelda and Eilonwyladdin 3: The Queen of Thieves She is an Arabian Princess Wendy played Wanda in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Wendy played as Adult Nala in The Mammal King She is a Lioness Wendy played as Snow White in Wendy White and the Seven Animals She is a Princess Wendy played as Human Mrs. Potts in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) She is a human servent Wendy played as Elephant Matriarch in Roo (Dumbo) She is a Lady Elephant Wendy played as Lady Kluck in Wart Hood She is a Hen Wendy played as Pocahontas in Wendyhontas and Wendyhontas 2: Journey to a new World She is an Indian Wendy played as The Balcony Harem Girl In Christopher Robinladdin and Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is an Arabian Girl Wendy played as one of The Genie's Three Dancing Girls in Wartladdin She is a Harem Girl Wendy played as Ty Lee In Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a Fire Nation Noble Wendy played as Kanga In The Many Adventures of Nutty the Squirrel She is a Kangaroo Wendy Played s Anastasia In Alicerella (Nikkdisneylover8390) She is Cinderella's Younger Cruel Stepsister Wendy Played One of the Three Beckys in Mew Mew Disney Wendy Played as Terk in Dimitrizan She is a young gorilla Wendy played as Karen in Thomas O'Malley (Frosty the Snowman) She is a Girl Wendy played Anastasia Tremaine in Tianarella, Tianarella II: Dreams Come True, Tianarella III: A twist in time She is one of Maleficent's daughters Wendy played Red in Fraggle Rock (Disneystyle8 Style) She is a fraggle Wendy played Lilly in Alpha and Omega (SuperDisneyFan15 Style) Recast She is an Omega wolf She played Priscilla in Charactertopia She is a sloth Portayals *In Humphrey Pan Played By Aleu *In Danny Pan Played By Melody *In Ash Pan Played By May *In Eric Cartman Pan Played by Sally Acorn *In Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) Played By Princess Eilonwy *In Kermit Pan Played By Sawyer *In Piglet Pan Played By Bianca *In Leo Pan Played By June *In Dumbo Pan Played by Snow White *In Skunk Pan (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) Played by Vixey *In Fievel Pan and Bernard Pan Played By Olivia *In Limpet Pan Played By Dorothy Gale *In Orinoco Pan played by Dee Dee *In Jack Pan played by Rapunzel *In Peter Pan (Animal Villain Style) played by Belladonna *In Rudolph Pan played by Twilight Sparkle *In Trent Pan played By Gwen *In Mike Pan played By Zoey *In Anario Pan played by Merida Gallery Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling in Peter Pan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg File:Wendy 96.jpg Wendy Darling.jpg Wendy Darling.gif|Wendy Clip Art wendy_darling_as_alice_by_darthraner83-d7qifa6.png|Wendy Darling as Alice wendy_darling_as_a_mermaid_by_darthraner83-d61tzyv.png|Wendy Darling as a Mermaid Wendy's feet.png|Wendy's toes were showing Screen Shot 2014-10-24 at 6.48.44 PM.png|Wendy In jake and the Never Land Pirates Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8438.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Peter Pan Characters Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Characters Category:Girls Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Tomboys Category:Characters who can fly